


Domesticity

by spider_boi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_boi/pseuds/spider_boi
Summary: Moving in with Peter brings out his domestic side.





	Domesticity

“Why did we pack so much stuff?” I groaned.

The two boxes in my arms threatened to fall. I used my knee to stabilize them as I leaned against the wall. The weight of the boxes had me stumbling a little but I kept on climbing up the stairs of the small apartment complex. 

“Well, you did bring your whole bookshelf, babe.” Peter said from behind me. I would feel his hand on the small of my back when I would stumble a bit. “I can carry those boxes for you, you know?”

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend. “Just because you’re all super and stuff doesn’t mean you have to do all the heavy lifting. I’m tough, I can carry my own boxes.” Peter just chuckled. 

Peter and I were about to start living with each other since we were both going to the same college. It took a lot of convincing on my parents’ part seeing as I was going to be sharing an apartment with my boyfriend but they eventually caved. We reached our floor and walked towards our door when I realized that I forgot to take the keys out.

“Pete, can you get the keys from my back pocket? I really don’t wanna put these boxes down cause I don’t think I can get them up again.” I pouted at him. My heart still beat faster whenever I looked at my love and we’ve been together for about 3 years now. Peter moved the boxes to one arm and I rolled my eyes.  _ Showoff. _ He reached over and fished out the keys but not without giving my butt a small squeeze. I yelped and glared at him. “Getting cheeky with me, Parker?” 

“You know it, darling.” Peter sent a wink my way and I blushed. It was very rare to see Peter being playful like this and it always made me blush. Peter unlocked the door and placed his boxes inside without stepping foot into the apartment. He easily took the boxes from my arms and placed them beside the others.

“Love, what are you doing?” I furrowed my eyebrows. Suddenly, Peter picked me up in his arms like I was nothing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he spun around. I giggled and nuzzled my face on his neck. He stopped spinning and placed a kiss on my forehead. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Well, we’re finally moving in together and I kinda wanted to carry you over the threshold.” Peter flushed a bit, embarrassed at himself.  _ He is so cute. _ I thought to myself. I pulled myself up and kissed Peter’s warm cheek. 

“Carry me over the threshold then.” 

Peter smiled and walked into our apartment. It wasn’t anything special. Just a one bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and balcony. It was old and a little bit dusty but we instantly fell in love with it when we first saw it. It felt like home. Peter put me back down on my feet but refused to let go of me. 

“Peter…” I started. He hummed and leaned over to rest into the crook of my neck. “We have to bring up the other boxes.” 

“They can wait.” Peter mumbled, tightening his arms around my waist. I smiled and carded my fingers through his hair. Peter let out a content sigh as he placed small kisses on my neck. A sense of calm flowed through my body while we stood in each other’s embrace in the middle of our first home together. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”  I pulled back and caressed his cheek, meeting his eye. Peter kissed my lips gently. “Ok, stop distracting me.” I mumbled against his lips. 

“I’m not distracting you.” Peter smirked and kissed me again with more force. I willed myself not to get carried away and pulled away, walking towards the door. Peter whined and called for me.

“Come on, hot stuff. Let’s get the rest of the boxes.” I exited the door with Peter hot on my heels. 

* * *

We collapsed onto the floor after emptying the last box of the day. Books were up on the shelves and pictures were on display. We still lacked a couch and a dining table but right now we didn’t care. Peter put his arm around me and kissed my temple. I snuggled closer to him and wrapped an arm around his torso. 

“I think we did pretty good today.” Peter said.

“Yeah, we did but now I want a nap.” I mumbled into his chest. Peter ran his hand through my hair. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to our small bedroom. We didn’t have a bed frame, just a mattress on the floor with sheets on it. I mean what did you expect from two teenagers living alone? He placed me down on the soft sheets and hovered over me. 

“Hi.” I whispered. 

“Hi.” Peter smiled. 

I placed my hand on his shoulder while my other hand on his cheek, rubbing it softly. Peter instantly melted into my touch and kissed my palm. He moved closer and kissed me slowly. A far difference from our rushed kisses, hiding from my parents and his aunt. We kissed like we had all the time in the world until…

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP _

Groaning, I pulled Peter closer to me, kissing him harder. Peter gripped my waist tight and rolled us over so that I was on top of him while we continued to ignore the constant beeping of Peter’s phone. The beeping eventually stopped and I let out a happy sigh, moving my lips to Peter’s neck. His hands were roaming my sides and back. I would occasionally hear a small moan from my webhead when I would hit a sensitive spot.

“Peter, a bank robbery has just been reported by the NYPD. They have hostages.” Karen’s robotic voice rang through our small room. Peter immediately shot up, bringing me in tow. He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

“Gotta go.” 

“I know.” I tried to calm down his wild hair. “Installing Karen into your phone is probably my least favorite thing that you’ve ever done. Just so you know.” 

Peter chuckled. “I’ll make it up to you.” I moved off his lap and allowed him to change into his suit. 

“You better. Be careful.”

“Always am.” He cupped my cheek and gave me one last kiss before he put his mask on and went off to save those people. 

* * *

I stirred the pasta noodles in the pot while humming to the music playing from my phone. It was some cheesy Top 40’s love song that reminded me of Peter. The steam from the pot gave warmth to the chilly apartment. I pushed up the sleeves of Peter’s old Midtown sweater as it kept falling down my shorter arms. 

The pasta was almost done when I felt a pair of arms circle around my waist. I jumped a bit then calmed down when I realized who it was. Leaning back against his chest, I let myself relish in the small moment. 

“Are the people okay?” 

“Yup.”  I turned off the heat and turned in his arms. I began to do my usual check for any bruises or injuries, running my hands across his suit. “No injuries today.”

“Do you mind keeping it that way? I hate seeing you hurt.” I placed my hands on his shoulders.

“I know. I’m sorry for making you worry.” Peter took one of my hands from his shoulder and kissed the back of it. 

“You don’t have to say sorry. You have to be Spider-Man. I get that.” I shrugged. Peter smiled and kissed my forehead.

“It is pretty cute when you fawn over me.” 

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the stove.“Okay, that’s enough.” He laughed and stood beside me, watching me stir the sauce. Scooping up some of the sauce, I blew on it and sipped some. I held up the ladle for Peter and he took a sip. He nodded appreciatively. 

“I love your cooking.” Peter placed an arm around my waist.

“Is that the only thing you love about me?” I smirked. 

“You know that it isn’t.” He whispered and pecked the space behind my ear. 

“Mmm, nu-uh Pete. No fooling around until you aren’t stinky.” I playfully pushed his chest away from me.

“Hey, I don’t smell!” Peter protested.

“Yes, you do. Now get!” I pointed towards the bathroom. Peter held his arms up in surrender and walked backwards. I shook my head at his stupidity and went back to my cooking. _ I can’t believe I have to live with this. _ I thought to myself. 

“Hey, Y/N.” Peter called out for me. I looked at him and he gave me a cheeky grin. “I love you.”

My cheeks instantly heat up and I bit my lip to stop the stupid grin that was growing on my face. “I love you, too. Now, shower!” He laughed and closed the door behind him. A few seconds later, I heard the shower turn on and Peter singing off-key. I giggled and stirred the sauce. The feel of home creeping up on me with every passing second. 

_ I think I could get used to this.  _


End file.
